The Little Alpha - Part 21 - A Happy Ending
(Fade to morning with Hiccup, who is still unconscious, on the beach and Kate watching sadly, yet dreamily, from a distance. Winston and Verne look on.) *Winston/Triton: She really does love him, doesn't she, Verne? *Verne/Sebastian: Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives. *Winston/Triton: You always say that? (sighs) Then I guess there's just one problem left. *Verne/Sebastian: And what's that, Your Majesty? *Winston/Triton: How much I'm going to miss her. (With that, Winston places his trident on the water flatly while pointing it in Kate's direction. At the same time, magic comes through the ripples of the water from Winston's trident, goes towards Kate, and soon touches her. All of a sudden, the mer-wolf's mertail starts to glow. When Kate looks down at her glowing mertail, her surprised look quickly goes into a smile of excitement. She then looks at Winston and Verne, who are smiling at her.) (Upon waking up, Hiccup wakes up and shakes his head. Then he sees Kate coming out of the water once again a human, wearing a silver glittering tank dress.) (An ecstatic smile forms on Hiccup's face upon seeing his true love. He starts walking in her direction, but suddenly starts running towards her. Soon, he picks up Astrid spins she around, and lands her on her bare feet. Then the two human hug each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Hiccup and Astrid look at each other passionately. Then, they kiss, which fades into the kiss on their wedding day. On that day, wedding bells are ringing.) (Hiccup is now wearing his repaired groom outfit he had on earlier, and Astrid is wearing a sleeveless emerald green dress and a matching beanie.) (Dug pops out of nowhere and licks the two on each cheek.) (The crowd cheers and claps their hands as they are super happy for this marriage, even Queen Lillan, who is crying on Fishlegs's chest.) (Below, Kate's family is also happy, including her sisters, who are waving and wishing her good luck.) (Marcel picks up Elvis so that Astrid could kiss him. After Astrid, does so, Marcel lowers Elvis as he waves goodbye to her.) (Verne is sitting on the re-baked wedding cake with tears in his eyes. But he is attacked by Gobber. He beats Gobber up by cutting the rope with the scissors and letting the mast hit him in the mouth, causing all of Gobber's teeth to come out and him to fall down.) *Gobber/Chef Louis: YAAAH-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!!! (Verne then returns to the sea.) *Verne/Sebastian: Yes! Thank you, thank you. (Winston rises up out of the water so that he could hug his daughter.) *Astrid/Human Ariel: I love you, daddy. (Big finale while "Part of Your World" music plays. Winston lets go before Astrid blows him a kiss. He shoots a rainbow with lots of glitter from his trident as the ship sails off as Astrid and Hiccup kiss.) Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Just you and me And I can be Part of your world Category:The Little Mermaid Parts